In general, doors are made of steel or wood and function to separate a space from another space so as to independently define the spaces.
A steel door is typically disposed in an exterior space to serve as an entrance door such as a front door and for the purpose of crime prevention, and a wooden door is typically disposed between a space and another space in order to partition an interior space.
Here, the wooden door functions to selectively cover a gap between a doorpost and a doorframe coupled with a threshold between wall bodies in the interior space, and typically includes a sliding door, a hinged door, or the like.
However, since the conventional interior hinged door has a hinge structure in which the doorpost is coupled to the door by hinges, a gap is formed between the doorpost and the door when the door is opened, and the gap is eliminated when the door is closed again. For this reason, a safety accident may occur when a portion of a user's body is caught in the gap.
In addition, due to this problem, there is a limitation as to the ability to simultaneously and integrally transport, load, and treat parts to be processed and unnecessary processing parts in the door when the door is manufactured.